The Right Choice?
by andreradcliffe
Summary: Hermione feels trapped between her feelings... she must choose between love and friendship. Did she make the right choice?
1. If Only

**CHAPTER ONE - IF ONLY...**

Hermione woke up at 7:00 a.m., and got ready for her usual day at Hogwarts. As she went into the common room, she saw Harry sitting alone on a corner. She went to him and eyed him for a while.

"Hey" she said.

Harry gasped and looked up. "Hermione… I… um… hi" He was acting really weird.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hermione.

"No… no, I was just thinking" He was looking down at his feet now, and clearly, he was embarrassed.

"Oh ok… so where's Ron?" He looked up at her with a suspicious look.

"Upstairs… Why?"

"Just wondering…" she said.

Harry stood up then, annoyed. She couldn't understand what was wrong. They looked at each other for quite a while, without actually knowing they were.

"Hey guys!" Ron said as he came down the stairs from the boys' room. Harry and Hermione quickly turned and smiled at Ron. "It was time you came man…" said Harry.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at Ron. He looked so hot when he wasn't combed. All his hair messed up like that... really hot! She had liked him secretly since sixth year, which was one year and a half now. They were all on their seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione had kept it a secret because she thought Ron didn't want anything to do with her, as something else than friends of course. They were constantly fighting about something. But actually, she enjoyed it. Although he was very, very stubborn. But what she didn't know was that Ron had the same feeling for her. But he thought she would never see him as something else that her friend because she was so smart. He just hoped some day he would have the courage to tell her what he felt.

The three of them went down to the Great Hall and had breakfast. Then, they went to Potions class. There, Professor Snape asked the class about the Swelling Solution and the only one who raised her hand was Hermione, as usual. So when Prof. Snape didn't call her, she just talked.

"DETENTION, tonight at 7 p.m. you'll come to my office Granger" he snapped at her.

"That is unfair! She was just answering your question" Harry shouted. He really hadn't meant to say that, but he just couldn't help it.

Snape looked at Harry with a malicious smile. "Well, well… what do we have here?" he said very slowly "Were you defending Granger, Potter?" Harry looked at him but didn't talk. "If you are so interested in her then why don't you join her in detention?" Snape said a looked at Hermione and then at Harry. "Both of you meet me in my office at 7 p.m." He shouted at them.

Hermione was so angry she couldn't even pay attention to the class.

--------------

_That night…_

"Harry! We have to go, we're gonna be late!" shouted Hermione and Harry came rapidly down the stairs and smiled at her.

On the way to Snape's office Hermione said to Harry: "Thank you for defending me earlier... there was no need to actually" she smiled and Harry looked sort of embarassed.

"It's ok... Snape was really unfair..."

"He always is"

"I know..." Harry said almost in a whisper. After that, they didn't talk at all. When they reached Snape's office Hermione knocked on the door and after a minute Snape opened the door.

"Good ev..-" started to say Hermione

"Follow me" interrupted Snape without looking at them. He stepped out of the office, closed the door and started to walk down the corridor with Harry and Hermione following. They reached the charms classroom and Snape opened the door but did not enter, he just stood there expecting Harry and Hermione to go inside.

"There, you have to cleat it." he said "Give me your wands"

They both gave Snape their wands and went inside without saying a word to him. He closed the door and Harry and Hermione looked around. The class was a real mess. There were parchments all over the floor and the desks had ink on them.

"Looks like Peeves was here" said Hermione. She went to one of the nearest desks and touched the ink to see if it was dry. It was.

"Yeah..." said Harry looking at her. He started to pick up the parchments on the floor and kept looking at her. Hermione noticed he was looking at her and smiled. After some time, she could feel him looking at her again.

"Ok, what's up?"

"Oh... nothing... I just... nothing." He looked away, but Hermione didn't give up. She knew him too well as to believe him. "Come on… you know you can tell me everything." she said with a smile.

"Hermione.. I..." started Harry, but he just couldn't find the words. It was so difficult. But he had to tell her, he had waited enough time. "I like you... not just as my friend. Actually, I have liked you for quite some time now and I don't expect you to say you feel the same way toward me, but I'd like for us to at least try... you know... go out maybe?" he said it almost as if he'd memorized it, but meant every word of it.

Hermione was speechless. _"No, this can't be happening to me.."_ she thought as she looked at Harry with her mouth slightly opened. The thought that Harry might have ever said that to her had never crossed her mind. Not in her most remote dreams would she'd ever have thought of that. Never, she always thought of Ron in that way.

"Hermione?" asked Harry slowly, she had been lost in her own thoughts and didn't remember where she was. "You okay?"

"I.. yeah.. It's just that.. I.. I never thought that... that you liked me," she said feeling terrible. "I mean not in that way..."

"Oh well.. yeah.. but don't worry you don't have to answer to me right away," he said and grinned at her.

"I... Harry... the thing is... I.. I like someone else..." she said it with such sadness that he could almost feel it. But when he heard that, the only thing he knew was that he had been an idiot to tell her what he felt and he was angry at himself. "I'm sorry Harry... I really am" and she looked it, but he just couldn't see it.

"Oh... um... yeah... I... don't worry." He turned and walked around Filtwick's desk and started to clean the board, Hermione wanted to say something to him but couldn't find any words to do it.

They didn't talk to each other during all of detention. When they finished, they left and Harry suddenly said: "I'll meet you later..." He didn't want to walk with her to the common room. He felt too embarassed.

Hermione was about to answer but saw that Harry was already walking down the corridor. She went to the common room alone and sat at a chair by the fire, staring at it.

"I'm guessing detention sucked," said a voice behind her. She turned and saw Ron smiling at her. "Mind if I join you?" he said pointing at the chair next to Hermione's.

"No problem," she said and managed to smile at him.

"You okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"Yeah... I'm just tired..." she couldn't tell him what had happened. But she suspected Harry would. Or maybe not... she couldn't know now... she just couldn't think... she was still too shocked from what Harry had told her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah... thanks for asking though." she smiled at him. If only he had said the things Harry had told her... but that was what she thought all the time... if only... "Hey I'm really tired... sorry... I'm gonna go to bed now.. good night," she said and stood up.

"Bye..." answered Ron.

**Author's Note: Hey, this is the first chapter to my story... I hope you liked it. Please review! **


	2. The Mess

** CHAPTER TWO - THE MESS **

Hermione lay awake that night, thinking about what Harry had told her. She didn't even want to imagine how Harry would act around her now. He had looked so disappointed when she had turned him down... but she just couldn't agree to date him, it wouldn't be fair because of her feelings toward Ron. Ron... she liked him so much but now that Harry had told her he liked her... its was all so complicated. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly, someone opened the door.

"Hermione!" Ginny said with a nervous voice.

Hermione sat up at once and looked at Giny, who was crying.

"Ginny.. what's wrong?" she said and made a sign to Ginny to sit next to her. Ginny did so and Hermione put an arm aroun der neck.

"What is it?" Hermione asked again.

"It's... It's Ron.." she said almost in a whisper.

Hermione held her breath for a couple of second and looked so worried Ginny could've seen everything she felt for him written in her face, but the light was out and the room was really dark. "Ron?" said Hermione almost crying.

"Malfoy attacked him while he was walking alone... I saw it all happen." started Ginny "After the spell hit him, Crabbe and Goyle started to kick him and punch him. It was horrible.. Oh Hermione and the worst part is that I was there.. I was there and I didn't do anything! I was so worried and shocked, I don't know.. I just couldn't move." she put her head in her hands and started sobbing. "I feel so bad Hermione"

"No Ginny... don't," said Hermione. But she was thinking about Ron. "Is he all right?"

"Yeah... he's downstairs" said Ginny, still crying. "Could you go there please? I don't want him to see me like this."

"Sure" answered Hermione "Will you be okay?"

Ginny smiled and nodded in answer. Hermione put her robe on and went downstairs. She saw Ron sitting alone… she could tell it was late because there was no one in the common room. Ron had a purple eye and looked really bad... although he wasn't complaining. He was just staring at the fire. Hermione went to the couch and sat next to him. Ron turned to look at her and smiled. She smiled back and unconsciously put her hand on his leg. He tried to talk but couldn't. But it was as though if he were trying to tell her something. Hermione put a finger on his mouth as to telling him not to say anything.

"Sh... it's ok." she said to him in a low voice and smiled.

Hermione made a movement with her wand and murmured a spell. Three little towels and a bowl with hot water had just appeared out of nowhere. She grabbed a towel and put a tip of it in the water. She smiled at Ron and put the wet towel on his face, covering the purple eye. He smiled back and looked down at Hermione's hand, which was still resting on his leg. He put his hand on top of hers and rubbed it. Hermione looked down to their hands and didn't understand what was going on. She looked up at found Ron's eyes. He was looking at her with those deep brown eyes that she had loved so much. She could now feel his breath... she closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers. It was the first best kiss a girl could ask for. She never wanted it to end. It was so passionate, but at the same time, sweet.

Suddenly, someone came through the portrait. They stopped kissing almost immediately, but Harry had already seen what had happened. The three of them froze for a second. Harry was looking at Hermione. She wanted to dye. She had just rejected Harry and how here she was, kissing his best friend. Harry looked away and started to walk towards the stairs. Ron couldn't understand what was wrong. He thought Harry should be happy for him and Hermione. Obviously, he had had to know about his feelings for Hermione. Right?

Hermione stood up and blocked Harry's way. "I'm so sorry Harry..." she said with tears in her eyes. "I didn't... I..."

"Don't say anything" said Harry annoyed. "I'm going to bed."

"Who ho ho... what's going on here?" Ron had stood up and looked slightly angry.

Harry didn't say anything and left for the stairs. Ron looked at Hermione then and saw she was crying. "What is it?"

"I... I have to go" she answered and turned to the stairs. She left with Ron staring at her back with his mouth totally opened.

Ron disappeared the towels and the bowl of water with a vanishing spell and went up the stairs to his bedroom. Harry was throwing a pillow angrily to the wall when Ron came in.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" shouted Ron

"Nothing" replied Harry. He went to his bed and closed the curtains, leaving Ron standing alone, angry and confused once again. Just as Hermione had left him some minutes ago. Ron sat on his bed and stared at Harry's curtains. He had no idea what was going on between Hermione and Harry. But he wasn't going to stay like this, tomorrow first thing in the morning he'd found out what was all this mess about. Because surely Hermione had enjoyed the kiss. But why had she cried when she saw Harry? It was so weird. Ron got into bed and fell asleep thinking about what had happened, over, and over again.

------------

Hermione ran to her room and to her bed. Where she lay crying for hours. She had been so stupid! Harry had asked her out, she had said no, and then she had kissed Ron, Harry's BEST FRIEND! Hermione felt so bad. She didn't know how she'd look at Ron, and even worse, Harry.

She didn't know if she was still thinking or dreaming when her alarm went off at 7:00 a.m. She turned it off and stayed in bed thinking about yesterday... just then, she remembered it was Friday and she had to go to class.

Hermione got up and looked around. Parvati and Lavander were still asleep. She got ready and looked at herself in the mirror. _ "Ok, he kissed me," _ she thought. _ "That means he doesn't just see me as his friend. But neither does Harry... oh but that was one hell of a kiss." _ Hermione woke up from her thoughts and realized it was already 7:15. She had to hurry for breakfast. She only hoped that she wouldn't run into Harry or Ron in the Common Room, or the Great Hall.

Hermione came out of the room and went downstairs and saw that there were only a few people there. Mainly 1st. and 2nd. year boys and girls. She walked to the portrait hole and was about to climb it, when someone said her name. She turned and gasped.

"Ron... I... I'm..." Hermione's voice was shaking.

"I need to know what happened yesterday" he said firmly.

Hermione felt the blood rush to her face. She found Ron's eyes and held them for a minute. She took her's away as soon as she felt tears filling them. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out of it.

"Please" said Ron "I don't understand why you cried and why was Harry so mad. I don't understand ANYTHING that happened yesterday" He looked puzzled. And for a moment, there was total silence. Ron didn't know how to express what he wanted to say. He had never been good at that. "I... I mean... you... you didn't cry because... because... you didn't cry because I kissed you, did you?"

It was enough, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She felt tears running down her cheeks and wasn't able to stop them. "No... of course not" she said sadly She wanted so badly to tell him everything she felt for him, she wanted to tell him she wished they could be more then friends, that, and much more, but unfortunately, she couldn't.

"Then what was it?" asked Ron sounding desperate. "Come on Hermione. Please, tell me"

Hermione shook her head "It's just that... I mean... I... I'm just... " She had to think of something to tell him. But she just couldn't. Not with him looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes. She started to sob and she covered herself so he wouldn't see her, but it was useless. She just wanted to tell him everything, but knew that it was impossible.

Ron didn't know what to do. He looked at her and wrapped her in his arms. He wanted her to feel safe. "Oh Hermione, please don't cry. At least tell me what's wrong. Please." Ron said sounding really worried. He patted her back and hugged her more tightly.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes when she did, she thought she'd die. There he was, standing looking at her with those green eyes. Hermione pushed Ron away and looked at Harry very sadly. Ron turned and saw him standing there. He looked from Harry to Hermione and when he saw how she was looking at Harry, he understood everything, or at least he thought he did.

Hermione noticed Ron looking at her and looked at him. Then at Harry, and back to Ron. She closed her eyes and a single tear came down.

"This is unbelievable" said Ron looking at Hermione. "I should've known."

Hermione opened her eyes quickly and saw that Ron looked mad. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione

"You two... you're... you're together. That's why you cried when you saw him right?" asked Ron with a very mad voice

Harry made a sarcastic gesture without meaning to and both Ron and Hermione turned to look at him.

"What?" snapped Ron

"Nothing" said Harry angrily

"Ron that's not true. How can you think that?" said Hermione

"It's not entirely false Hermione. Come on, tell Ron the truth. So you can both go and have an endless talk." said Harry emphasizing the last two words.

"Harry, don't make things up! We're not together and you know that! Just because I said no to you doesn't mean you have to act like this. I thought you liked me. You're hurting me, you know that?" Hermione said confused. She couldn't understand what was wrong with Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? Will anybody tell me?" yelled Ron

"Oh please. Hermione don't be so pathetic. I mean... It's ok. You fancy Ron. You could've just told me." said Harry matter of factly.

"Shut UP!" shouted Hermione "You're just saying those things because you're mad. You're acting like an asshole Harry!"

By now, some students were starting to leave the common room. They were afraid of all the yelling.

"Ok If someone doesn't' tell me what's going on right now, I don't respond for what I might do." grunted Ron.

Hermione looked at him and thought that he really deserved an explanation. But she couldn't tell him with Harry here.

"Come with me Ron." she said to him.

Ron looked at Hermione, two seconds had passed and he was standing by her side. Hermione turned and climbed the portrait hole. Ron and Harry followed her and when they were outside the common room, Ron threw an angry look at Harry, who turned and went down the stairs, to the Great Hall.

Hermione started to walk away and Ron had to run to catch up with her. They walked for about 5 minutes without saying anything. Hermione had led him down the stairs to the 4th. floor and to an empty classroom. They went in and Hermione closed the door behind her. She sighed and turned to face Ron.

She looked at him and thought of the best way to start. How was she going to tell him what Harry had told her? It was going to be extremely hard to tell Ron the right things.

"There are some things you should know Ron"

"Oh really?" he answered sarcastically "I thought we were here to play Quidditch."

"At least try to be mature and stop making this harder ok?" Hermione was starting to lose her patience now.

"Fine. Say whatever it is you have to tell me."

Hermione eyed him for a little while. She took a deep breath and started to tell him how it had happened. How Harry had asked her out while they were in detention, and how she had refused to.

"So, let me get this straight. You actually said _ no _ to Harry?" asked Ron surprised.

"Yeah..." said Hermione looking down to the floor.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because... well... I couldn't agree to go on a date with Harry when... when I... like somebody else." Hermione managed to say and then blushed madly, still looking down at the floor.

"Oh... right... yeah..." said Ron and looked out the window. He looked as if he was thinking about something. "But then... why did you k..." he stopped right in the middle of the sentence and opened his eyes wide in astonishment, he then turned to look at Hermione "Is it... I mean... I..."

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled when he saw the confused look on his face.

"Hermione... do you... err... do... um..."

Ron's eyes turned red and he looked at Hermione with a suspicious look.

"That's why I cried when Harry saw us kissing, because I felt bad for him and well... we..."

"Hermione I... I didn't know... I mean..."

Now that she had said it all, Hermione felt so much better. "It's ok Ron" she said and then looked at her watch and noticed it was almost 8:00 a.m. "We'd better get going. We have to get to Transfiguration." She smiled at Ron and walked to the door. She opened it and turned to Ron. "Coming?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Uh yeah..." said Ron in a weird tome. He followed Hermione outside and when they were on the corridor, he placed a light kiss on Hermione's cheek. He smiled and left Hermione standing there alone. She knew where Ron was going. To the Common Room to get his stuff, which he had forgotten, as usual. She smiled to herself and went on the opposite direction, heading for Transfiguration.


	3. Small Talk

**CHAPTER THREE – SMALL TALK**

Hermione was sitting on the front row and her eyes were focused on McGonagall. She was determined not to look at Ron who was sitting a few seats behind her, he hadn't said anything since morning.

McGonagall was saying something about their N.E.W.T.s, but she just couldn't pay attention, it was too hard. Everything that had happened since yesterday was goind through Hermione's mind.

When the bell rang, Hermione was very quick to get her stuff and go to the library, she had a free period.

She was reading a book when someone sat next to her. She thought she knew who it was, but when she turned, it wasn't Ron who was sitting next to her, but Harry, who was just staring at the table.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I don't know what got into me. I just…"

"It's ok Harry. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kissed Ron. It was stupid. _I_ was stupid…I'm sorry."

Harry looked up and found Hermione's eyes. She looked so beautiful just sitting there, looking at him.

"Did you tell him what happened?" asked Harry slowly.

"I… yeah… I did," she answered. "It's ok, right? I mean, I had to explain…"

"Yeah, sure... of course."

Harry knew it would be mad to do it. But he had to see, just this once. He couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips. It felt too good to be true. Hermione hadn't stopped him! He put his hand on her neck and turned the kiss into a more passionate one.

But just then, Hermione pulled away. "No Harry, it's not right," she said sadly. She couldn't do this. She wasn't going to let him do it. Hermione felt tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really am," Harry said looking into her beautiful, brown eyes. She was so pretty.

When she was about to stand up, he felt the urge to stop her. He just didn't want her to leave. He wanted to be able to at least look at her, talk to her, if he couldn't have her.

"Don't. Please don't go."

"I don't know Harry… I just…" a single tear came down and Harry wiped it away. His hand rested on his cheek for a couple of seconds before he took it down.

"I promise I won't do it again," he said and smiled. "We could just talk. It feels like a long time since we sat down and had a real conversation."

Hermione smiled at him and agreed to stay. Although she felt that it would be hard to talk to Harry after all that had happened between them.

"So what's up? How are you?" asked Harry casually.

"I'm fine… great… you?"

"Yeah same I guess…"

Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "There's no point Harry," she said sadly. "We both know how hard this is. And I hate small talk, I just wish we could be like we used to."

"Why can't we?" asked Harry.

"No Harry, it's not the same. It never will be. It just won't," she closed her eyes and shook her head again.

"What about Ron… are you two… will you…?" said Harry awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"Will you two get together? I mean… It's obvious between you two." Harry said sadly. He wanted Hermione to be happy, although it hurt him a lot to say that.

"Oh no… I… no… I couldn't," answered Hermione quickly. She looked at her hands and started to play with her fingers.

"Oh… I see."

"Yeah…" said Hermione still very interested on her fingers.

There was an awkward silence and Harry chuckled. Hermione looked up at him and frowned. "What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Nothing, it's just that I think from now on you will have to get used to small talk, you know…" Harry said and grinned.

And as if it had been meant to, the bell rang, saving Hermione from her lack of words.

"I have Ancient Runes, I'd better get going, I don't want to be late," she said and stood up.

"Oh… right… ok," said Harry disappointed. He had wanted this period to last forever. "I'll see you later," he smiled at her.

"Right. Bye," Hermione grabbed the book she had been trying to read and took it to Madam Pince's desk.

She turned to look at Harry and smiled at him. He had been really nice to her. She just wished things could be normal between them again. She waved at him and disappeared through the door.

Harry sighed and wished impossible things for him and Hermione.

**A.N. – I know it's short, but as it's called _small_ talk, lol ok that didn't have anything to do.. I promise I'll make chapters larger from now on. I just wanted to leave it there, I have lots of plans for the future! Hopeyou liked it! Please review… love, andre**


	4. In The Room of Requirement

**CHAPTER FOUR – IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT**

Professor Filtwick was trying to get everyone to be in silence, but as always, that was impossible. Hermione was the only one in the class who wasn't talking, but practicing the Incorcerous Spell on the little box Filtwick had given them.

As Hermione failed to do the spell for the third time, someone passed a book to her, which had a Post-It on it that said _"Open me"_, and it was written with a handwriting she knew well. She frowned and flipped the pages of the book until she saw a little note.

_"Meet me at the Common Room at 7:30 tonight."_

Hermione looked at the note over and over again and then closed the book. She turned around and gave it back to Ron with a smile on her face. Then, she went back to work on the Incorcerous Spell, but didn't manage to do it. And when the bell rang and she still hadn't been able to do it, she was disappointed to realize this was the first time she hadn't succeeded in Charms.

The day went by and Hermione hadn't been able to concentrate on any single class. She knew it wasn't okay for her and Ron to go out, but still, she wanted so badly to do so. In the end, she decided that it would be good to go out with him just this once so she could tell him personally what she thought.

Deep down, Hermione knew she could just tell Ron anytime. But every time she thought of it, she said to herself, _"I just can't let him down. Just this once."_

-------------------------------------

_That night…_

It was 6:30 already. Hermione took a shower and then she went to her wardrobe to get something for her 'date' with Ron. She decided to wear blue jeans and a very nice long-sleeved hot pink shirt her mother had given her for her Birthday. Hermione had absolutely no idea why she was so nervous _"Just this once,"_ she reminded herself. _"It's just a casual date with a friend."_

Hermione combed he hair and put some make-up on. Just a little, she didn't like to wear too much.

At 7:25 she came down the stairs and saw that Ron was sitting alone on his favorite armchair. She went straight to him and when she said hi, he almost jumped.

"Hermione… I… hi…" he stood up as quickly as possible, perhaps too quickly. "You look very nice."

Hermione smiled at him. She liked that he noticed small things. After all, she was only wearing jeans and a normal shirt… "Thanks."

"So um… should we go?" he asked awkwardly.

"Sure, let's go."

They climbed out of the portrait hole and suddenly Hermione realized she had no idea where they were going.

"So where are we going?" she asked Ron.

"You'll see," he answered and grinned.

When they had reached the seventh floor and they were standing in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, Hermione realized where they were going.

"Oh! The Room of Requirement!" she said excitedly. "I hadn't thought of this place in a very long time."

Ron grinned at her and started to walk and turn, walk and turn three times. From where she was standing, Hermione couldn't deny Ron looked very funny just walking, stopping, turning, and walking again, muttering something and with his eyes focused on the floor.

Suddenly, a door appeared out of nowhere. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. He opened the door and indicated Hermione to enter.

When Hermione entered the room, she was shocked. On the middle on the room, there was a table for two, with a light pink tablecloth and with beautiful dishes and cups. On the middle of the table, there were three candles. The floor was made of grey stone, and what struck her most, was that all around the room, there were hundreds of daisies, Hermione's favorite flowers. It was all so beautiful.

Hermione turned to look at Ron and saw that he was looking at her with a big smile on her face.

"It's… beautiful. I… there are no words to describe this Ron," she said almost in a whisper.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Then I'm glad you love it," Ron said smiling. "Come on, let's sit down. I'm starving."

Hermione laughed at Ron's commentary and sat down, looking around her. When she looked down to her dish, she saw her favorite food in it: raviolis. She looked at Ron and saw that his plate had also been filled with food.

"Wow Ron. You really thought about every single detail," she said.

"Well, it _was_ me who prepared the food so -"

"Sure it was," Hermione said laughing.

"Yeah, why not? Don't you think I can cook?" he grinned.

Hermione laughed even harder. And as they kept eating, they just joked about everything and Hermione totally forgot what she had been telling herself all day long.

When they finished eating, Ron stood up and smiled at Hermione, who had frowned at him.

"Stand up and close your eyes," he told her.

"What? Why?" she grinned and at the same time kept frowning.

"Just do it. Please," he made a grimace and Hermione laughed at him.

"Okay, okay. But if you jinx me or something…" she said as she stood up and kept laughing.

"I promise I won't," he smiled.

Hermione closed her eyes and wondered what Ron would do now.

After a minute or so, soft music started to fill the room and Ron told Hermione to open her eyes. She did so, and saw that the table had disappeared.

"Will you dance with me?" Ron asked her and lifted his hand on the air.

Hermione turned to look at him and smiled. "Of course I will," she said taking his hand.

Ron led her to the center of the room, where the table had been just minutes before. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her. _"Oh what the hell…" _she thought and put her arms around his neck.

Hermione let Ron guide her. Everything was so perfect, the flowers, the music. She looked at him in the eyes and felt something she'd never experienced before. She felt like she never wanted to stop dancing, like she wanted to be with Ron forever, she felt safe.

Hermione woke up from her fantasy and saw that Ron was looking deeply into her eyes. _"No,"_ she thought. _"Oh my god, what am I doing?"_ Tears filled her eyes and she pushed Ron away.

"No Ron," she said, shaking her head. "We can't do this." She couldn't hide her tears anymore, nor did she care if Ron saw her crying. "It's just not right."

"Why isn't it Hermione? We're having a great time, aren't we?"

"It's not that," Hermione wiped some of her tears. "I have to go," she whispered, her voice shaking.

Before Ron could do anything to stop her, she had left the Room of Requirement.

When Ron woke up from his shock, he ran to the door and opened it. The corridor was empty. _"Great,"_ he thought. _"What the hell's going on with her?_"

**A.N. – Hey! What do you think? Please review!**


	5. Making a Choice

**CHAPTER FIVE – MAKING A CHOICE**

Hermione ran as fast as she could, without knowing where she was going. She was too tired to go on now, too tired of running, of crying, of disappointing everybody.

She found a statue and sat behind it. She sobbed with her face on her hands and wished to disappear. Why was it all so complicated? She just didn't understand.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. _"No,"_ she thought. _"It can't be Ron."_

"Hermione?" said a masculine voice, although it wasn't Ron's. Hermione turned and saw Harry standing beside the statue. She tried to hide her tears, but it was too late. Harry had already seen them. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he looked concerned and sat down beside her.

Hermione didn't know what to tell him. She had always been able to talk to her friends. But now it was different.

"It's nothing… I… don't worry," she said looking at her feet and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Hermione you really want me to believe everything's fine when you're hiding behind an old statue crying?"

"I'm not hiding!" she said defensively. "I just… needed to be alone."

"Right"

"It's true! Why don't you believe me?" said Hermione sadly.

"Oh I believe you. I believe you wanted to be alone. But I don't understand why," he wrapped his arms around his knees. "Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione looked at him and found his green eyes looking at her. "I… Harry…"

"I must admit I never thought you'd be here," said a voice that was neither Harry's not Hermione's.

Both Hermione and Harry looked up and saw Ron standing there. With his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

It _was_ a very difficult situation to explain. Hermione and Harry sitting behind a statue… talking… so close…

Hermione stood up quickly and looked at Ron. Harry sighed behind her and stood up too.

"What are you doing Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Nothing. Harry and I were just talking."

"Why did you leave so fast?"

"I…I wasn't feeling well," she lied. Her voice was shaking.

"That's not true. We both know it's not," Ron wasn't angry anymore, he sounded disappointed. "Please tell me Hermione. Once and for all, with Harry here. He wants to understand too, right man?"

It was the first time Ron had been 'nice' to Harry since all this had happened.

Hermione looked at Harry and back at Ron again.

"I… what do you want me to say?" she said desperately. "I mean… It's hard for me too you know?"

"Why don't you just say what you want? Whatever it is Hermione," Harry said and shrugged.

"I… I just…" her voice was shaking again. "Don't make me choose," Hermione looked extremely sad. "It's just too hard."

"We're not making you choose Hermione," said Ron slowly. "You just have to tell us what you want. We need to sort this out."

Tears were falling quickly down Hermione's cheeks. She hated that she had to do this. But it wasn't fair to play with Ron and Harry's feelings. She just didn't want to hurt anybody. Obviously, she knew who she would've loved to 'choose', but it wasn't possible. So she just had to make something up, anything that wouldn't hurt them.

"You guys… I…" she started looking at nowhere. Harry walked up to Ron and stood beside him. So Hermione turned to look at them. She saw Harry first, with his jet, black, messy hair. And those deep green eyes he always looked at her with. Hermione looked at Harry's left then. There he was, standing as handsome as ever. With red hair and beautiful brown eyes. Ron looked at Hermione deep into her eyes. It was such a wonderful feeling. It was so powerful. Hermione looked away from Ron and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry for everything I've done, or said. I shouldn't have said anything at all. I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I really didn't," she closed her eyes for a second and opened them again. "I was confused. I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have told you all that I said." It was as if she'd been only talking to Ron. She wished her tears would stop coming down. "I'm so sorry," she looked up and saw Ron looking at her as though she'd just told him she was going to die tomorrow. She couldn't stand him looking at her like that. It was too painful.

Ron shook his head slightly "No," he whispered. "Hermione don't say that."

_"Oh no,"_ though Hermione. _"Don't look at me like this Ron. Don't make it any harder that it already is." _

It seemed like hours to the three of them, just standing there. Finally, Harry spoke.

"I… I have to go… I have to… err… finish my essay," he said.

But it was as if he'd just talked to the statue. Ron and Hermione were still staring at each other. Ron with sadness in his eyes, and Hermione crying. Harry left and they didn't notice at all.

"Why are you doing this Hermione?" asked Ron sadly.

"Doing what Ron?" she said. "You told me to tell you what I think, didn't you? Well that's it. I've told you what I think."

"No you haven't. I know you too well. And don't say that what you told me this morning wasn't real."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked surprised.

"Because I can see it in your eyes. I can tell you're not telling me the truth," he said. "Come on Hermione. Let's not play this game anymore."

Hermione looked away and tried to think of something to say. "We're not playing any game Ron." She didn't know for how long she was going to be able to fake this. It was just too hard.

"Oh please," said Ron starting to loose his patience "First you kiss me and then cry, then, you tell me you like me and, to me, you look happy. After that, you agree to go on a date with me but then you run away crying. And finally, you tell me it's not true? That you didn't mean anything? Don't give me that shit Hermione."

"Ron I'm sorry. I really am," Hermione said sobbing. "I just… I was confused. I'm sorry."

"Why the hell don't you tell me the truth Hermione?" shouted Ron. "You're not telling me the truth and you _know_ that!"

Hermione cried even harder. How was she supposed to tell Ron the truth? She couldn't. It would just be unfair to Harry. But what was she going to say to Ron? She couldn't continue hiding the truth from him. But she had to, there was no way she could tell him. It would just be worse. Ron would panic and Harry would get too hurt. _"Oh Gosh,"_ thought Hermione. _"I love him so much. Why did this have to happen?"_

"I am telling you the truth Ron," she said without looking at him. "I was just so confused."

"Look at me," said Ron suddenly.

Confused, Hermione looked up. Not because what Ron had told her, but because it was such a stupid comment. "What did you say?" she asked.

"Tell me the truth," he said calmly.

"I already told you Ron!"

"Tell me again. And look at me. Otherwise I won't believe you."

"You can't tell me what to do!" said Hermione annoyed, but slightly worried because she knew if Ron made her look at him, she wouldn't be able to lie.

"I'm just telling you to tell me the truth."

"And I told you the truth," she said.

"Well I don't believe you," he said matter-of-factly. "If you tell me you don't like me looking at me, then I'll believe you."

"Ron you're crazy! What difference does it make?"

"All the difference in the world."

Hermione looked at him and sighed. He was right, but she wasn't going to agree. She knew she couldn't do it.

"I've already told you the truth Ron," she said. "If you don't believe me then it's not my problem."

Hermione turned around and left Ron. She had just turned a corner when she heard someone running behind her. She knew who it would be, of course Ron wouldn't leave things like this.

"Hermione!" he said as he finally caught up with her.

Hermione had stopped crying by now. At least outside, because on the inside, she was screaming. "Yeah?" she asked him.

"I… I'm sorry… I believe you," he said "It's just that… I guess I didn't _want_ to believe you. But I do."

Hermione fought back tears. "That's sweet Ron."

"So… can I walk with you to the Common Room?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Sure…"

They walked in silence to the Gryffindor Common Room and when they entered it, they saw Harry sitting alone on a chair beside the fireplace, with his books thrown all over the table next to him.

Hermione walked up to him and said his name. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Hey I'm really sorry for what happened before. I just…I'm… I'm sorry." Hermione said to him.

"It's ok, don't worry," he said and managed to smile at her.

"I just…-"

"So… is the world ready for The Trio again?" interrupted Ron's voice behind her. He walked over to Harry and said, "Sorry mate… I didn't mean to… you know."

Harry now smiled a true smile and Ron turned to look at Hermione. "Wanna join the club?"

Hermione smiled at Ron, and then turned to look at Harry. She smiled at him too and was glad they were all in good terms again. "Of course," she answered finally.

Ron gave her a big smile and then hugged her tightly. She felt a little uncomfortable but didn't want Ron or Harry to notice so she hugged Ron back. When they broke apart, Hermione had a huge smile on her face. Although she knew it would be difficult to be around Ron all the time after what had happened between them and now that she knew exactly how she felt for him, she had to try. She just didn't want to spoil their friendship. That's why she had made the choice to close the door of her heart and to shut her feelings for Ron away, so the three of them, she, Harry and Ron, could be like before again. It had been a difficult choice but it felt like the most sensitive one. She had chosen friendship over love.


	6. It's In Your Eyes

**CHAPTER SIX – IT'S IN YOUR EYES**

Days went by as normal as they had ever been. With Harry, Ron and Hermione together all the time. Of course, it was difficult for Hermione to hang out with Ron so much, but at least this way she could be close to him.

The three of them never mentioned what had happened some days ago. Hermione thought it was better not to say anything. It would be too embarrassing.

There were times when Hermione turned and found Harry looking at her. This would make her slightly uncomfortable, but then Harry would smile at her and it didn't matter anymore.

Everything was just as it had been. Harry and Ron always left their homework for last minute and in the end Hermione would have to help them out. She didn't really care that much. It was good that everything had gone back to normal. From time to time she had some little discussions with Ron about his lack of responsibility, but in the end, it would be all okay.

------

It was November already and the weather was getting colder every day.

On Wednesday morning, Hermione was returning to the Common Room for her free period. She had just had a very interesting Ancient Runes lesson. As she walked on the corridor filled with students, she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone said her name.

She turned and saw Harry standing there.

"Hey," she said and smiled at him.

"Hey…" he said awkwardly. "I… err… could I talk to you?"

"Uh yeah sure," said Hermione and frowned. _"What is he up to?"_ she thought.

"It's nothing bad. Don't worry," said Harry quickly, seeing Hermione's expression.

Hermione smiled at him, "What is it?" she asked.

"Well… I'd rather tell you somewhere else," he said, looking around at all the people who were there "You have a free period now too, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "Where should we go?"

"I don't know… let's just go to an empty classroom."

"Ok"

They started to walk until they found an empty classroom that seemed as if it had just been used. Harry closed the door and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione I… there's something I need to tell you."

"Really?" said Hermione sarcastically.

Harry smiled at his friend and told her not to worry, that it was something good.

"Tell me then!" Hermione said smiling.

"I… well… the thing is… wow this is way harder that I thought it would," said Harry.

"Come on Harry! Just say it, whatever it is."

"Well… you remembered when … well… everything I told you? About… how I felt about you?"

Hermione had no idea where this was going. "Yeah, of course I remember," she said.

"Well… I… I don't… I don't feel the same anymore," he said looking down at his feet.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione slightly shocked.

"I… err… it's like… that was just…" he was having trouble finding the right words. "Well… I think… I just don't… feel the same anymore. I mean, I love you and all but only as my friend, you know. I was really stupid… I mean we're best friends! And that's how I like it to be. It's better, don't you think?"

"I… yeah," said Hermione frowning. This was not something you usually heard unless they would've been dating, but… "Harry why are you telling me this?"

"I… well… I just thought that you should know."

Hermione was even more confused now. No one in their right mind would do this. Then, she remembered something Harry had told her at the beginning of their conversation. "Can I ask why this is 'something good'?" she asked. "I mean… like… is there something else…?"

"No, it's just that it's good because now you can tell Ron how you feel for him and you don't have to worry for me because I'll be more than happy to see you guys together," He said and grinned.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Hermione shocked. She didn't want anyone to know that she loved Ron. "I don't have any _feelings_ for Ron."

"Oh come on Hermione!" Harry said and smiled to her. "I can tell, you know?"

"Oh really?" she said to him a little too 'giving away'. "I mean… how could you? There's nothing to see," she tried.

"Well… your eyes. It's obvious when you look at him," said Harry beaming.

"_Damn eyes,_" she thought angrily.

"That's… that's not true…" she tried to say in her defense. But she knew Harry wasn't stupid and that given that he was smiling so much, he knew she was faking.

"So you're telling me you don't like Ron at all?" he asked playfully.

"No! I mean yes! Wait… no… I… what was the question?" she had answered too quickly.

"AHA!" said Harry triumphantly. "I knew it."

Hermione gave up. It was impossible to keep lying to Harry anyway. She smiled shyly and felt her cheeks turn red. Harry hugged her tightly and when he let her go, they were both smiling their biggest smiles.

"Can you really see it in my eyes?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you can! The way you look at him… hell it's like if he was your God or something."

"Do you think he has noticed?" Hermione asked slightly worried.

"To be honest with you, I don't think he has."

And to Hermione's own surprise, she found that she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"I mean, he doesn't really notice those things, does he?" continued Harry without noticing Hermione's disappointment. "But I'm sure he's crazy about you Hermione."

At this, Hermione felt her heart beating faster. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well…" now he looked a little embarrassed. "It's in his eyes too, you know?"

"Harry!" said Hermione half laughing. "Since when do you look so deeply into Ron's eyes?"

"Oh you're paying for that Hermione Granger!" Harry said laughing too.

And before Hermione could do anything, Harry had started tickling her. Hermione was laughing hysterically and then begged Harry to stop. He kept tickling her for a few seconds and then stopped. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem Hems," he said joking.

"Shut up!" Hermione said grinning. "Harry Potter don't you ever call me that again!"

"Ok, ok. So… do you wanna know some of the obvious things Ron does that totally give him away?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and smiled at him.

"First, every time you talk, he won't do anything else but to look and listen to you, even if you're not talking to him," said Harry grinning.

"Oh well _that's_ a sign!" Hermione said sarcastically and laughed.

"Also," said Harry ignoring Hermione. "Every time you guys have a row or something, he can't bear it and he's always the one to start talking to you again. He's so annoying when you're mad at him. Always asking me if I know something he doesn't or if he should apologize."

"Harry you're starting to freak me out you know?" she said smiling. "You're acting very weird… watching Ron so much. I think I might have some competition."

"You're not getting out of this one Granger!" Harry yelled.

"I was kidding! Harry no –" too late, he had already started to tickle her just as he'd done a few minutes ago.

Hermione had tears in her eyes for laughing so much when Harry let her go.

"I'm sorry Harry," she smiled. "I really appreciate what you're doing for me." She looked at him with a mischievous look and couldn't help herself. "I guess we're gonna be having lots of this talk from now on, huh?"

Harry was about to start tickling her again. "NO! I WAS KIDDING!" yelled Hermione just in time.

"I'm going to let you go now. But just because I feel bad for you," Harry said grinning.

"You 'feel bad for me'?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you're _in love,_" he said making a lot of emphasize on the two last words. "So you don't know what you're saying."

Hermione laughed and so did Harry. Suddenly, the bell indicating lunch rang. They both grabbed their bags and left the classroom, talking and laughing.

**A.N. Please review:D**


	7. Stubbornness

**CHAPTER SEVEN – STUBBORNNESS**

It had been more than a week since Harry had talked to Hermione, and she still hadn't said anything to Ron. She had absolutely no idea how she'd do it. After all that she had told him that night behind the statue, he'd kill her! And not to mention that she couldn't stop thinking that Ron would think she was crazy. How was she supposed to explain? And what if Ron said that he didn't want anything with her anymore? There were millions of questions that popped in Hermione's head at every moment.

Harry always looked at Hermione with a 'tell him' look. But she'd just smile and he would shake his head. To Hermione's luck, Ron never noticed this.  
Hermione went down to the Common Room and saw that Harry and Ron were already there.

"Hey," she said smiling as she went to their side.

"Hi," said Harry.

"Finally!" exclaimed Ron. "You took ages. Come on, I'm starving."

"Oh Ron is that all you can think of?" asked Hermione laughing.

"Maybe…" Ron answered half-joking, half-serious.

Both Harry and Hermione laughed at their friend.

"Well I don't know what you're gonna do, but I'm going down to breakfast now," said Ron.

"Ron why don't you get going?" asked Harry casually. "We'll catch up in a sec."

Hermione looked at Harry and frowned at him.

"Whatever," said Ron, and before they knew it, he was gone.

"Hermione you've got to tell him," said Harry as soon as he'd made sure the portrait hole was closed.

"Oh how very direct of you Harry," answered Hermione sarcastically.

"Why haven't you?" insisted Harry.

"Why haven't I what?" she said as thought she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Told Ron about how you feel for him!" said Harry sounding desperate.

"Because she's scared he'll say no to her," said a voice that came from the stairs leading to the girls' room.

Hermione and Harry turned to see a red-headed, thin, teenager coming down the stairs.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione. "You… you shouldn't be saying those things! They're… they're not true!" Hermione tried to look angry.

Ginny ignored Hermione and sat down on the couch next to where Harry and Hermione were standing. "And because if there's _anything_ Hermione is afraid of, is to fail." She continued as if there had been no interruption.

Harry grinned slightly "She's not wrong you know? You do have a _thing_ for failing."

"Oh shut up both of you!" said Hermione now truly annoyed. "Ginny you don't know what you're saying!"

"Come on Hermione, even Crookshanks knows how you feel about Ron," said Ginny. "You don't have to be a genius to notice."

Harry laughed and Hermione shot an angry look at him. Harry sighed and left the Common Room to join Ron in the Great Hall.

"Everyone knows that you have feelings for Ron. The only ones here who don't, as stupid as it may sound, are Ron and you!"

_"Me?"_ thought Hermione. _"Yeah right. I don't know how I feel about Ron, sure! Maybe he doesn't know but I think I know what I feel." _

"You have _no_ idea what this is to me Ginny!" Hermione suddenly screamed. "So don't go thinking that you know everything, 'cause you don't!"

Ginny stood up and looked upset. "Well maybe I would if you'd tell me!" she yelled. "Little reminder Hermione… THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO!"

Hermione was shocked. She had never seen Ginny like this. She looked deep into her eyes and noticed that what was there was not anger, but disappointment.

"Ginny I'm… I…" _Great!_ her voice had started shaking and she could feel tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Hermione. Just promise me that you'll tell Ron," se said, with a sad voice. "I can't stand seeing you like this. You're my friend and I want you to be happy."

"Oh Ginny I… I can't do it, Hermione sat on the couch and started to cry. "I just can't."

Ginny sat next to Hermione and hugged her friend. "What can't you do?" she asked concerned.

"Tell him, Hermione said between sobs. "I can't tell him how I feel, not again."

"Again?" asked Ginny confused. She looked at Hermione and forced her to look up, so their eyes met. "Hermione what happened?"

Hermione realized that it was time to tell her friend what had happened between Ron, Harry and her. She did so and when she was finished, Ginny looked at her with her mouth slightly opened and a shocked expression.

"Oh my Gosh, Hermione I… I can't believe it!" Ginny said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I don't know Ginny," answered Hermione sadly. "I really don't know. I'm sorry."

"But why can't you tell him the truth? You know… just tell him that you made the wrong choice."

Hermione shook her head, "No. No Ginny, I can't."

"But why not? Hermione I don't understand you!"

"You don't have to," said Hermione looking out the window. "No one has to"

"You love him don't you?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Then you have to tell him Hermione. Just do it or you'll regret it later. Trust me on this one," Ginny stood up and left Hermione sitting alone, crying again, for Ron.

--------

Harry entered the Great Hall and spotted Ron in the middle of the Gryffindor Table, eating. He walked to the table and sat on the chair across Ron.

Ron looked up and saw Harry. "Hey," he said, and returned to his scrambled eggs, but as though sensing something, he looked up again and looked around the Great Hall. "Where's Hermione?"

Harry shook his head. This couldn't go on. "In the Common Room. She's with Ginny."

"Oh… well…" Ron said and grabbed his orange juice. He started to drink it when Harry spoke.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

Ron almost chocked on his juice and started coughing. When he had 'recovered', he frowned at Harry. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I thought… you… um… well you…" _Damn it. Stupid words._ "Don't you…? I mean… you… oh crap!"

Harry smiled at his friend and shook his head once again. "No, not anymore. It's always been you guys, I mean, I don't know what was wrong with me," he said. "She's all yours now. You just have to tell her."

"Tell her what?" asked Ron confused.

"How you feel!"

"I already did… before… she said no… what else do you want me to do? I mean I can't do it again!

"But you have to! She won't say anything to you either, but if _you_ tell her… then it might be different," Harry said.

"What do you mean 'she won't say anything to you either'?" Ron said frowning.

"Oh God Ron, come on!" said Harry. "I'm getting very bored of this you know?"

"NO I DON'T!" shouted Ron. Some heads turned to look at them and Ron lowered his head so only Harry could hear. "What is there to know?" he whispered angrily.

"Just talk to Hermione, okay?" said Harry helping himself to some bacon.

"Dammit Harry, I told you!" grunted Ron. "I'm not going to tell her that I like her _again!_ It would be stupid!"

"Fine then!" said Harry, finally loosing his patience. "Do whatever you want. I don't care. But don't you dare say anything to me about Hermione. I've had enough from you two. You're just too stubborn! Both of you!"

"What…? What the hell have I done?" said Ron angry. "I'm not stubborn! And _you_ are not willing to tell me what's going on! You just want me to 'talk to Hermione'. But about what? There's no way I'm gonna let her reject me again!"

"How do you know she'll 'reject' you?" said Harry. He was determined to convince Ron to talk to Hermione.

"Cause… I don't know, she'll just say the same she said before!" he said. "She can't have changed her mind."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. _"Ron actually believed her?"_ he thought. _"Oh my God…"_

"Ron, you don't get it, do you?" he asked Ron, who looked very confused.

"What?"

"She didn't mean it," Harry said slowly. "You really believed her?"

"I… yeah! She told me…-" Ron's mouth opened and he dropped his fork and knife. "Oh shit!"

Harry was glad at least they had cleared this.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ron continued. "Why would she do that?"

Again, Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"Gee Ron, I don't know," he said. "Maybe because she didn't want to hurt… anyone?" He had been about to say 'me', but preferred not to.

"There was no one she would've hurt!" said Ron and then realized something. "Oh… um… right… sorry mate."

Harry shook his head. "So do you understand now? Will you talk to her?"

"Why doesn't _she_ talk to me?" said Ron angrily.

"Ron!" said Harry trying hard, he didn't want to be were they had started. "Come on, you know Hermione."

Ron seemed to think about it for a minute and then nodded his head. "Yeah… I guess I'll have to tell her," he said looking down at his food.

"What? 'I guess I'll have to tell her'?" said Harry surprised. "Shouldn't you be saying something else? It sounds as something you _have_ to do, but not _want_ to do it"

Ron looked up at his best friend and suddenly, reality came to him. He smiled broadly and stood up; he was going to talk to Hermione.

"That's the Ron I know!" said Harry smiling too.

But just then, as if something was telling Ron to wait, the bell rang. They had to go to Potions and the last thing Ron wanted was detention.

So Harry and Ron both went to the dungeons and when Ron saw Hermione, his heart started beating faster. But he didn't want to talk to her here, so he just had to restrain himself. But what Ron _did_ notice, was that Hermione's eyes were red and watery. She'd been crying… but that would change. He wasn't going to let Hermione suffer anymore. Never.

**A.N. What did you think? Please review:D**


	8. Conversations

**CHAPTER EIGHT – CONVERSATIONS**

_"No, I can't tell him,"_ thought Hermione for the hundredth time that day. _"I can't." _

She had been thinking about what Ginny had told her all day. It was so hard to concentrate in class. _"Ginny can't be right,"_ she said to herself. _"If I tell him how I feel he'll think I'm insane."_

Hermione arrived to the Charms classroom early; she didn't want to be at the Great Hall with everyone. Fortunately, there was no one in the class. She started to wander around the desks thinking of Ron. She wanted so badly to let him know how she felt but didn't have the courage to do it. Hermione started humming to herself and just kept walking around the classroom, lost in her thoughts.

------------

"I'm going to… um… I'll see you later mate," said Ron to Harry as he stood up from the Gryffindor Table.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and Ron turned around to leave the Great Hall.

He was going to find Hermione, he had to. She hadn't said where she was going, but Ron thought she was probably at the library.

After searching every aisle in the library, he realized Hermione wasn't there. _"Where else could she be?"_ he thought and looked at his watch; the bell was going to ring in ten minutes. _"Oh great."_

Ron left the library and headed for Filtwick's class. He knew it was still a little early, but he was near and had no idea where Hermione was so he'd just go to the classroom.

As he opened the door of the room, he heard someone humming. It was so beautiful to hear whoever was doing it. She had an amazing voice. When Ron saw who had been humming, he smiled to himself and understood why he liked that voice so much. It was Hermione who was doing it; she was staring out the window.

Ron didn't want to interrupt her; he thought she was the most beautiful person alive. And listening to her voice, even if she wasn't actually singing, made him want to do great things. Her voice felt like heaven.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped. Ron wished she hadn't, he could listen to her for as long as he lived. Hermione sighed and turned around. When she saw Ron, she gasped.

Ron smiled at her and thought she looked beautiful. "I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice."

Hermione blushed a little. "I was just humming," she smiled at him.

Ron moved to the window and stood beside Hermione.

"Well it was beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," answered Hermione looking into his eyes.

"Hermione?" asked Ron slowly.

"Yeah?" she said almost in a whisper.

"Ther-" he started but was cut off by Seamus and Dean, who were just coming inside.

"Hey," they both said and went over to sit in the back of the room.

_"Dammit,"_ thought Ron.

Hermione smiled at Ron again and went to sit on the second row. Ron followed her and sat next to her. He was about to say something when several people came in, including Harry, who sat behind Ron.

When the second bell indicating start of class rang, and Professor Filtwick was trying to get everyone to be in silence, Ron punched his desk and then regretted doing so. Everyone turned to look at him because they had all heard his 'little exclamation' when he had punched the desk.

"Um… sorry," he said angrily.

"Ron is everything okay?" asked Hermione after looking at him for a couple of minutes.

"I… yeah…" he said. "Everything's fine."

"Okay," said Hermione sounding unconvinced.

Harry shook his head slowly, _"When will these two stop this?"_ he thought.

The rest of the class went fine. Except for the fact that Ron was obviously angry and Hermione always asked him, 'is everything okay?', and he'd say 'yeah, everything's fine.'

-------

That night Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Common Room doing homework.

"Why does Snape always give us so much work?" grunted Ron as he closed his Potions book hardly. "I hate him!"

"Well Ron he gave us this essay on Monday!" said Hermione matter-of-factly. "Maybe if you hadn't left it for last minute, you wouldn't be saying those things."

"I… I had other things to do!" said Ron defending himself. "Like… Quidditch practice…" he added as he saw the look on Hermione's face.

"Oh I see…" Hermione said sarcastically. "Yeah because Quidditch is much more important than school. Of course Ron, I'm sure Snape will understand."

"Come on Hermione! Look, Harry hasn't finished it yet either!" he said pointing at Harry.

"Of course he has!" said Hermione turning to look at Harry. "Right?"

Harry looked up from his book and played with the quill on his fingers. "I'm almost done," he said but nobody believed him.

"Oh Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "How can you guys be so irresponsible?"

"I said I'm almost done!" said Harry. "Well, I'm… okay I've written like two paragraphs."

"I can't believe you two!" said Hermione angrily and buried her head on her Charms book, muttering something that neither Ron nor Harry could understand.

After an hour of sitting there, Harry had only accomplished to write one more paragraph and Ron was still on his first line.

"I don't know why we'll ever need this in life!" said Ron mad. "I have absolutely no idea what this means."

Hermione looked up and found Ron's eyes.

"Fine!" she said leaving her book on the table in front of her. "I'll help you both but first you have to _promise_ you'll never leave your work for last minute."

"Oh Hermione thanks a lot!" said Harry beaming. "I promise!"

"Great! You're awesome!" shouted Ron. "I love you!"

With this, Hermione and Harry stared at Ron. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. _"Did… did Ron just say…?"_ she thought. _"No, he didn't mean it like that. He couldn't have."_

Ron looked shocked at his own words. He turned to look from Hermione to Harry, who turned his shocked expression into a big smile.

The three of them stayed looking at each other for what seemed hours.

"I… um… I p-promise I'll… never leave my h-homework for l-last mi-minute," said Ron with his ears red.

"Right… err… yeah… okay," said Hermione turning a little red too. "We… um… what is it that you don't get?"

Hermione kneeled beside Ron and made a sign to Harry indicating him to sit too. Harry bent down across the table, facing Ron and Hermione. As he saw his two best friends he couldn't think of anything else than the two of them. _"They practically belong together,"_ he thought and couldn't wait to finally see them as a couple.

"Yeah… um… this thing here," said Ron pointing at the book. "It doesn't make any sense."

Hermione started to explain to Harry and Ron about the potion. She explained everything she knew. And the only thing Ron could do was look at her while she talked. He tried to focus on what she was saying, but it was hard.

"You can write that," said Hermione.

Harry started to write something on his parchment, but Ron, on the other hand, hadn't heard a word of what Hermione had said so he just pretended to write something.

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Hermione looking down and his essay.

"I… uh… I'm just…" he started.

Hermione smiled at him. "You can start by the definition."

"Right," he said trying hard not to look or sound stupid. He started to write a few things down, but when he read what he'd written, he wished he'd listened to Hermione.

"Ron let me help you," said Hermione taking Ron's quill. She started to re-write the definition of the potion and when she was finished, she gave Ron his quill back and smiled at him. "Last time I do this."

"Hey guys I'm going to bed now," said Harry as he stood up. "I'll just finish this tomorrow before Potions."

Hermione sent him an angry look and Harry knew it was mostly because she didn't want to be left alone with Ron.

"Night mate," said Ron.

"Bye," answered Harry and left the Common Room.

Ron and Hermione were the only ones in the Common Room by now. Hermione didn't want to be alone with him. Not that she didn't like it, but she felt weird, with what Ginny had said and all that…

"Thanks Hermione," said Ron smiling at her. "You saved my life."

Hermione laughed a little and then said, "You still have to write about its properties."

"Yeah I know," he said looking down at his essay. Then, he looked up at Hermione again. "Hermione?" he said.

"Yes Ron?"

"I… um… is there something you'd… you'd want to… t-tell me?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

Hermione hid the fact that she was absolutely shocked by his question. "W-what do you mean?" she asked trying hard not to reflect her shock in her voice.

"I mean that… you… is there… err… something you want to tell me?" he asked again, a little nervous.

_"Why is he asking me this?"_ thought Hermione. _"He can't know…"_

"I… no… not something in particular," she said. "Why do you ask?"

Ron looked disappointed, but he wasn't convinced. He turned to look at his essay then. "Because… I don't know… I just…" he couldn't seem to find the words for what he wanted to say. And as if he'd remembered something, he lifted his head and looked at Hermione. "You sure?"

"Yes Ron, I'm sure," Hermione said.

"I just… I thought you…" they were so close to each other. Hermione could feel Ron's breath. She looked deep into his eyes and felt his hand on hers. Their lips were only inches away now. Hermione closed her eyes but opened them quickly as she realized what was happening. She moved her head back and pulled her hand. She thought of what Ginny had told her that morning. _"You have to tell him Hermione. Just do it, or you'll regret it later."_

"Hermione… I…" Ron said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what Ron?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"This, making it hard for us."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. Ron was making it sound as if it was her fault. And in some ways, it was. She was the one who had made a mess out of everything. But it just hurt more to hear it from Ron.

"Ron that's… that's not true," she said sadly. "I t-told you how I feel."

"Hermione come _on!_"

"What do you want me to say?"

There was a pause. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and then finally said, "The truth. Just tell me the truth Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes and recalled the past events in her head. _Detention… how could Harry say that? It should've been Ron. And then the 'date' in the Room of Requirement, he was so sweet to me and then I just lied to him._

Hermione couldn't hold back tears from coming down, she wondered why love was so complicated.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered. "I know you didn't mean what you said last week. You couldn't have."

"What makes you say that Ron?" asked Hermione.

She didn't know for how long she'd be able to take this. It was just too painful.

"I just know Hermione," he said taking her hand.

She looked down at their hands and removed hers. "You said you believed me."

"Well but now I don't," he said. "I don't know why you're not willing to do this, but I just want you to know that I'll be here. I'll be waiting for you Hermione."

Hermione looked at him and couldn't think of any other moment where she had loved him more. He stood up and without saying anything else, or putting away his homework, he left for the boys' room, leaving Hermione sobbing alone in the Common Room.

**A.N. – So? What do you think? Please review… you don't know how happy it makes me to see your critics. Good or bad ones, they're always great to read.**


	9. A Very Long Night

**CHAPTER NINE – A VERY LONG NIGHT**

Hermione had been crying for over an hour when she heard the portrait hole swung open and then heard someone running and murmuring something. Suddenly, the lights came on and Hermione gasped. She turned around to face a very concerned Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, is everything okay?" Hermione asked, standing up and wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Miss Granger you must wake up Mr. Potter and take him to my office," said McGonagall quickly. "And also the Weasleys, yes, yes, you must all come to my office immediately."

"But Professor what's wrong?"

"There is no time now. I will explain everything later." And with that, McGonagall left.

Hermione didn't have to think twice. She had to wake Harry, Ron and Ginny.

When she entered the boys' room, she stopped. She couldn't talk to Ron! Hermione reached Harry's bed and pulled his curtains. But as she was about to say his name, someone spoke behind her.

"Hermione?"

She turned and saw Ron had pulled his curtains too and he was sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I… McGonagall wants to see us. She told me to wake you two up and… and Ginny too. We have to go to her office," she said feeling awkward.

Ron looked as if he didn't believe her. He raised an eyebrow at her and glanced at the clock in his night table. "At 2:23 in the morning?"

"Ron I don't know, she just told me to wake you up and go to her office. She seemed worried. And I think she said that there was no time or something like that."

Hermione turned around and shook Harry. He rolled on his side and groaned.

"Harry! Wake up!" Hermione said, still shaking him.

"What?" Harry asked, not moving.

"McGonagall wants to see us! She told me to wake you up. We have to go to her office."

Harry quickly turned to face Hermione and sat up on his bed. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. He looked at the clock and frowned. "Did she say about what?"

"No… she seemed nervous though," Hermione said. "I'd better go wake up Ginny. I'll see you in the Common Room."

Hermione stood up quickly and went to her room to wake up Ginny. She sat on the edge of the redheaded's bed. She'd be hard to wake up. Ginny slept like a rock. Hermione started to shake her and repeated her name many times.

"Come on Ginny!" she said a little too loud. "You have to get up!"

Ginny turned to face Hermione and barely opened her eyes. "What?" she asked, yawning.

"Come on we have to meet McGonagall," Hermione said. "Ginny! Get up!"

"Ok, ok. I'm awake," said Ginny but closed her eyes. "I'll be right there."

"No! Ginny! I mean it! You _have_ to get up now!" Hermione said. When she got no answer from her friend, she shook her again, a little faster this time. "Ginny!"

Ginny slowly lifted her head and then rested it on her elbows. "Fine!" she said, yawning again. "What did you say? McGonagall wants to do what? What time is it?" Ginny looked at the clock beside her bed and frowned. "Oh Hermione I'm gonna kill you! It's 2:30 in the morning!"

"I'm sorry Ginny; I just did what McGonagall told me."

"Well it better be something good," she said as she stood up. She stretched and went to her wardrobe.

"I don't really think it's something good Ginny. I mean, if it was then it could've had waited till the morning, right?"

"Will you two shut your mouths? We're trying to sleep!" Lavender's voice said from the bed next to Ginny's.

"Sorry," mumbled Hermione. "Come on Ginny, let's go."

-------

"Hermione what did McGonagall say?" asked Harry as the four of them climbed out of the portrait hole.

"She just told me to wake you up and that the four of us had to go to her office," she said, "immediately. Oh and she also told me that there was no time to lose."

"What do you think it its?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Maybe something with the Order?"

"Yeah maybe that's it," Harry said.

They didn't talk again while they were walking. When they reached McGonagall's office, Ron knocked and they were told to come in.

There were three people in the room: McGonagall, Snape, and to everyone's surprise, Lupin.

"Oh good, you're all here," said McGonagall looking at the four of them.

Snape was looking out the window, and Lupin looked worse than ever. He was pale and thin. When he saw who McGonagall was referring to, he didn't welcome them with a smile, as he usually did, but merely nodded.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at the scene in front of them and couldn't help to wonder what was so wrong that made the three adults there look so worried.

"Professor what's wrong?" asked Harry. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"I… well… we had to ask you something. The f-four of you," she said pointing at each of them with her wand. Her wand was shaking. "Professor Dumbledore said so before he left. I-I'm guessing because… you… well… you're the only students that know about the Order and–"

"Just ask them Minerva," interrupted Snape's voice from the window.

McGonagall took a deep breath and looked Snape. "It's not that easy Severus."

"Oh is it?" said Snape, turning to face McGonagall. "It's just a simple question."

"That involves many things," added McGonagall.

"You don't have to do it," said Lupin suddenly.

Harry turned to look at him and found his eyes. There was something there that Harry couldn't figure out what it was.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to do it," said Lupin.

"Do _what?_" asked Harry. "Why don't you tell us what's going on?"

"It's started," said McGonagall, almost whispering. "What we, the members of the Order, have been dreading for so long. V-Voldemort has… a Deatheater… they've… k-kidnapped Fudge."

There was silence in the office for a moment. Then, Harry spoke.

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for him or… at least _trying?_" he said.

"We… we're fighting him, most members of the Order are," said McGonagall. "But we had to ask you if… if you'll… j-join us in the b-battle."

Harry didn't think twice, "Of course!" he said.

Ron looked livid, but woke up from his thoughts as soon as he heard his best friend. "Yeah I'll… I'll g-go too."

"We are all going!" said Ginny. "We're together in this!"

"Gin but–"

"No buts Ron, I'm going. Hermione?" said Ginny looking at Hermione, who looked as it someone had just died.

"Ye-yeah… of course I'll go…" she said. Hermione looked around and then found Ron's eyes. She held them for a moment and then looked away when she felt tears in her eyes.

"We… we have to go now," said McGonagall. "We're going to use a portkey. Come here p-please." She was holding up a very big tire.

Everyone gathered around McGonagall. Snape and Lupin put their hands on the tire and waited for the others to do the same. Harry did it, and Ginny, followed by Ron. Hermione raised a shaking hand and put it on the tire too.

"Everyone's holding tight?" asked Lupin. There were whispered 'yeah's and several nods.

Snape murmured something and Hermione felt the sensation of being pulled from the ground and of spinning. But a second before the portkey was activated, she felt Ron's free hand grabbing hers. She wasn't going to let go, not now that they were going to fight Voldemort.

When they touched the ground, Hermione opened her eyes and was relieved the portkey hadn't taken them directly to the fight. She looked up and in the distance, she saw different colors of light illuminating the sky.

"Come on, quickly," said McGonagall. "This way… we're walking now."

"Why can't we Apparate?" asked Ron, still holding Hermione's hand.

"Because it would be too dangerous," said Lupin. "We have to go, come on."

They all followed McGonagall, Lupin was walking with them and Snape was in the back. They were going to where the lights where.

With each step, they could hear more clearly what was going on: people screaming curses, screaming in pain and in anger. It was horrible to listen to that, but still, they kept going.

Before they started to climb a little hill, McGonagall turned to tell them something. "If anything happens to any of us, or someone from the Order, do _not_ stop fighting, as much as it pains me to say this, but you must always be alert," she said. "Let's go."

When they reached the top of the hill, they saw wizards and witches fighting and screaming. There were also some of them lying on the ground. Hermione gasped at the horrible sight and covered her mouth with both hands. What was wrong with the world? Why was there a necessity to fight? But of course all this questions were answered by one word: Voldemort.

Suddenly, a red light came directly to where they were standing and missed Ginny by inches.

They all turned to see who the attacker had been, and saw Bellatrix Lestrange smirking at them.

Harry pointed his wand at her and yelled a curse, he went running down the hill, but before he reached Bellatrix, she had hit him with another curse. Harry fell to the ground and started shaking.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny, starting to cry. She was about to run to Harry's side when Lupin held her.

"No Ginny, we must not interfere," he said.

"But he… Harry…" Ginny said frantically. "Look at him! You have to do something!"

"Imagine if we'd stop fighting to help every member of the Order," said Lupin, holding Ginny's shoulder. "In the end we'd all get hurt."

"N-no, b-but… p-please… Ha-Harry…" said Ginny whispering.

But by then, Harry had stood up and the effect of the curse had worn off. He was fighting Bellatrix, sending curses and at the same time trying to avoid them, he didn't care if something bad happened to him, he just wanted to hurt Bellatrix. She was the one responsible for Sirius' death.

Snape had gone down the hill and was fighting someone in the distance.

"Hey! Mudblood!" someone yelled at Hermione. She turned and saw Lucius Malfoy standing with his wand pointing at her. He murmured something and Hermione saw a yellow light coming to her. When it hit her, she felt all the blood rush to her head and felt too dizzy to stay like that. She fell to the ground and the last thing she saw was Ron running over to her side, calling her name.

**A.N. - Review! It just takes like 30 seconds:D **


	10. I'll Meet You There

**A.N. – Ok, this is the last chapter. I cried while writing it… I hope you all like it. The song I'm using is called 'Meet You There' by Simple Plan. I recommend that you listen to the song while reading this chapter. Well here it is…**

**CHAPTER TEN – MEET YOU THERE**

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was so blur. What had happened? She sat up and remembered the events of the night. She saw that everyone was fighting. For how long had she been lying there? In the distance she could see Ron fighting Lucius Malfoy. She couldn't see where the others were though. Her head felt so heavy. And her legs were hurting really bad. How had the spell possibly hurt her legs? She felt bad for just being there when everybody else was fighting.

She tried to stand up but her legs didn't let her. Then, a very bright white light caught her eye. She looked at where the light had just been and saw that Ron was lying on the ground. Forgetting about her legs, she stood up and ran to Ron's side. The pain was almost unbearable, but she didn't care. When she was running she kept calling Ron's name.

But it was too much. Her legs failed her and just stopped moving. She fell to the ground and landed on her knees. She started to cry and then looked up. There, standing at about thirty feet from her, stood Lucius Malfoy. He had an evil grin on his face. She met his cold grey eyes and even in the distance, she could see hate in them. Next to him, on the ground, lay Ron.

"No, please," whispered Hermione.

Malfoy pointed his wand at Ron and with one last glance at Hermione, he said, "Avada Kedavra." There was a blinding green light and Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NOOOOO! RON!"

But Ron wasn't moving, he just lay there as he had been before the killing curse hit him.

Hermione felt as if the air in her body was taken away from her. _"No,"_ she thought._"He's fine, he has to be."_

Ron's body was just a few feet away from her. She crawled next to him and held him in her arms.

"R-Ron wa-wake up," she said shaking him. "Come on."

Minutes passed by, apparently someone had started to fight Malfoy because he wasn't there, and Hermione refused to believe what had just happened.

"Ron, p-please," she said sobbing. "Ron"

She buried her head on his chest and couldn't help to notice that she couldn't hear his heart beating. "Ron, come on… please. Wake up." Why had this happened? It should've been her. "Ron, please!" She was crying frantically now. It was all her fault, she should've done something. "Ron, I love you…wake up, please! I love you!"

"RON!" she screamed. "Ron, wake UP!"

Hermione looked at Ron's face and then it hit her: he wasn't going to wake up.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly, many persons were coming and when she looked up, she saw they were surrounded by many wizards and witches. They were all looking at Ron's dead body in shock. As she looked at each of them, she noticed that she knew almost everyone.

She let go of Ron's body when she met a pair of deep green eyes. Harry came next to her, kneeled down, and hugged Hermione tightly. They were both crying by now. Why had this happened? Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and he stroked her head.

-------------

Hermione was standing on the grounds of Hogwarts next to Harry, on the day after the night of the battle. The Weasleys were there too of course, everyone had come to pay their respects to Ron.

Dumbledore was talking, but Hermione wasn't really paying attention. She was too immersed in her thoughts. She was thinking about last night. They had won the Battle, Harry had killed Voldemort, but Ron had left them. She didn't feel as though they'd just had a victory, she felt her world was ending.

_"Why did you leave me Ron?"_ she though. _"You said you'd be here for me. I love you so much, it's not fair. Why did you have to go?"_

**Now you're gone**

**I wonder why you left me here**

**I think about it on and on and on and on and on again**

**I know you're never coming back**

**I hope that you can hear me**

**I'm waiting to hear from you**

**Until I do**

Suddenly, she saw Harry leaving her side and walking to the front, where Dumbledore stood. Harry pointed his wand at his throat and murmured something. When he spoke again, his voice could be heard all over the place.

"I met Ron when we were eleven. A-and he was like a brother to me. We did everything together. I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. He… he was my best friend, and I'll never forget him. He was a great person."

Harry removed the magnifying charm and went back to Hermione's side and looked at her. "Would you like to… s-say something?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at her friend and then nodded. She went to where Dumbledore was and did the same spell Harry had done. This was going to be hard.

"Ron was such an amazing person," she started, fighting back tears. "He was… he was so caring and generous and… sweet…" Her voice was shaking now and she could feel tears coming down her cheeks. "We shared great times… I had the greatest luck to meet him. And n-now that he… th-that he's gone… it's… it's gonna be hard for all of us to… to just move on. I know I'm probably going to break down, but… every time I do, I-I'll remember that… that he… he wouldn't want that."

**You're gone away**

**I'm left alone**

**A part of me is gone**

**And I'm not moving on**

**So wait for me**

**I know the day will come**

"I remember he always said that he didn't like when people cried… that he felt bad…" Hermione was crying openly by now, but she didn't care. She had to do this, for Ron. "I will always remember Ron; wherever I am… he'll be always with me. I know that. And… one day… o-one day… I-I'll see him again. Maybe in a year… m-maybe five… of fifty… I don't know. But we'll meet again and… and we-we'll be ha-happy a-and…"

**I'll meet you there**

**No matter where life takes me to**

**I'll meet you there**

**And even if I need you here**

**I'll meet you there**

"… and I'll be able to tell him how I feel. I'll… I'll be able to finally tell him that I love him. I miss him so much… but… but I have to go on… R-Ron… wh-what can I say? He was the man I loved… I'll never forget him."

**I wish I could have told you**

**The things I kept inside**

**But now I guess it's just too late**

**So many things remind me of you**

**I hope that you can hear me**

**I miss you**

**This is goodbye**

**One last time **

Hermione pointed her wand at her throat and removed the spell. She then went to Harry's side and he held her in his arms. They were both crying.

_"I love you Ron,"_ thought Hermione.

**You're gone away**

**I'm left alone**

**A part of me is gone**

**And I'm not moving on**

**So wait for me**

**I know the day will come**

_"Wait for me Ron, I'll meet you there, where ever you are, I'll go."_

**I'll meet you there**

**No matter where life takes me to**

**I'll meet you there**

**And even if I need you here**

**I'll meet you there**

_"I know you'll always be with me. I just wish I could've told you how I feel about you."_

**And where I go you'll be there with me**

**Forever you'll be right here with me**

_"I guess I didn't make the right choice. I'm sorry Ron, I love you."_

**I'll meet you there**

**No matter where life takes me to**

**I'll meet you there**

**And even if I need you here**

**I'll meet you there**

**THE END**

**A.N. – Wow, I'm crying right now, again. I want to thank all my reviewers… I can't really think of the names right now but… you know who you are. Thank you so much guys! You made my day whenever I saw a review… This story has been great to write and I hope you all liked it… see you in other stories!**

**Love, Andre.**


End file.
